The New Mystery
by Smiley-face31
Summary: A new girl named soya entered ouran high school, she leaves everyone thinking who is she after she out schools the host club. even Kyoya doesn't know about her troubled past.
1. The First day

**SOYA'S PROFILE ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

PAST TIME

I was watching blood running down her face and she was screaming for me to run. I ran and ran till I couldn't anymore I turned around and saw these 3 guys running after me I pulled out my gun and was about to shoot when ...

PRESENT TIME

I woke up screaming then I realized I was at home having another nightmare, a maid came running in asking if I was alright I just nodded my head. Then I remembered today was my first day at the school for the rich and snobby Ouran... I looked around and found this hideous yellow dress that I guess was supposed to be my uniform, it reminded me of big bird I shook my head and went to my closet to pull out a pair of faded blue jean and a lose tank top that said FUCK off I thought that was a perfect first day of school outfit for me. I left my long black hair loose because people always said they were envious of my natural highlights. I ran down the stairs and hoped into my car I was told to go down the street and turn right then left and I would see the school. When I got there I thought I was at the wrong place cause there in front of me was a giant pink building. man rich people really do have weird tastes. I walked in and saw a fountain with a boy pissing I pulled out my phone and took a pic just to humor me letter. when I was walking in people were staring at me, well some were glaring . I over heard a girl whispering about how I was "poor" cause I wasn't wearing the uniform I resisted the urge to punch her square in the nose so I just stuck my finger up at her and her she gasped and went running I smirked but remembered not to have to much fun cause I was hear on a mission. I walked around trying to find the office. I got to the point wear I was going to be late so I screamed in frustration. I didn't realize some one was there they came up to me to asked if I was ok I sneered at him? and asked wear the main office was. he/she walked me to the front office I opened the door and nodded my head thanks, was waiting for me . He told me to sit down, he handed me a CZ-75 hand gun he explained that since I was hear to protect the school I could carry this around campus he also handed me my schedule and said I will be attending this school and just to act like a normal student. He then commented on my T-shirt and I said I wasn't going to wear that ugly ass dress he laughed and just said ok . I walked out and look and the paper he gave me I was in class 1-A I suddenly I jolted back I looked up and saw this tall guy with a little blonde boy on his shoulders. I asked them to move but I don't think they heard me cause the little boy got down off the guys shoulders and started babbling about how I was new and if I was poor .I cut him off and asked again if they could MOVE OUT OF MY DAMN WAY the little boy finally stopped talking and stared and me I just brushed by them and went to my class. When I walked in the teacher asked if I could introduce myself.

Hikaru's POV

My brother and I were teasing Haruhi when this girl walked in she introduced herself as Soya Saunders when the teacher asked if anyone had questions I shot my hand up and asked why she had a Japanese first name but an American last name but she completely ignored me and the teacher picked someone else before I could say anything else. This Soya chick sat next to Haruhi and in front of Karou . After class I was going to ask what her problem was but she walked away before I could ask.

Soya's POV

I saw that red headed guy who asked _the_ question heading towards me so I quickly headed towards my next class witch was in music room #2 . When I walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me the teacher again asked me to introduce myself so I did. I sat next to this creepy looking dude who wore glasses he smiled a some what of an obvious fake smile when I sat down. The teacher asked what instrument I play I said all of them witch was the truth but he didn't believe me of course probably because I didn't have a fancy private teacher or something. He smirked at me and gave me a violin and told me to play Mozart No.5 in A and I did he looked semi impressed that rich basterd. Then he gave me a saxophone and told me to play David Bowie young American when I was done he immediately gave me another instrument, the oboe he told me this time to play Continuo No. 5 in F he looked astonished that I played it perfectly and just to prove my point I got up and played my favorite song on the piano Michael Harrison In Flight I haven't played it in so long I closed my eyes and without me even knowing I started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR A WHILE(IM NOT DEAD DONT WORRY) .THINGS HAVE BEEN DIFFICULT BUT I HOPE U ARE LIKEING THE STORY SO FAR. SO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER^_^**

I here the music door open then close. I open my eyes and feel that my face is wet I realize I was crying, I blush and quickly turn my head . Then out of nowhere the blonde idiot who sits next to the creepy dude starts to clap really loud and that makes everyone else clap. It all of sudden went from an awkward silence to everyone oozing all over me. While I don't mind being awed at it ,was getting very irritating, thankfully the blonde guy came to save and introduced himself as Tamaki Suoh and the other dude as Kyoya Ootori . I asked where the music teacher went and they explained that he always tests new students and that I am the first one to be able to pass flawlessly and that it probably pisses him off even more that I'm a commoner. I smirked and reminded myself to show him how well I can sing.

The bell rang and I headed to my next class, Judo. I look down at my map and saw I had to go through the garden in order to get i arrived there was a match going on with a small blonde boy and an older guy with shagy brown hair . My first thought was that it was totally an unfair match , but looking more closely the smaller boys muscle mass was almost triple of the other guys. The , match ended with the small boy knocking out his opponent . I walked in and bowed everyone stared at me . I just stood there and smiled akwardly for a while... the tall guy and his yappy dog came up to me and said "nice to see you again .

 **SORRY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED TO GET SOMETHING AROUND ILL TRY AND POST MORE FFREQUENTLY BUT FOR NOW HOPE U ENJOYED**

 **PEACE OUT^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_BEFORE ANY OF THIS SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: ANIMEGAL1357 FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!_**

 **SOYA'S PROFILE NOW ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

 **HEY TOLD YA I WOULD UPDATE MORE .I KNOW NOT ALOT OF PEOPLE READ THIS CRAP BUT STILL THANKS TO ALL THAT DO AND COMMENT, IT MEANS ALOT**

 **^-^ ~ Smiley-face31**

* * *

I realized the Yappy dog was the boy on the mat ,I congratulated him and walked into the girls changing I came out ,it looked like they were partner sparring so i asked the closest guy near me if he would like to spar he smirked and nodded .He turned to his friend and whispered "Im gonna knock her cold out".We got on the mat and it I made an axe kick to his head and he dodged it. _Guess he isn't so bad._ Then it was his turn he did a side kick to my rib ...MISS!Finally after a couple of rounds I got him square in the nose with a roundhouse spin kick and he fell to the floor.I heard clapping and cheering in the background I looked around and saw people smiling at me , i bowed off the mat and Both the blonde and black haired guys came up to me . The small blonde said that he was surprised that i won and introduced himself as Mitsukuni Haninozuka and The other boy as Takashi Morinozuka but said to just call them Honey and Mori sempi .Then He challenged me to a fight in witch I accepted.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIGHT SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We walked onto the mat and honey-sempi's demeanor changed from his bubbley self to a serious ready to kick ass self . It almost caught me off guard but I've seen scarier stares then match started and he forefisted me right in the jaw. _Gotta say I've never fought someone this small...well there was this one time.._ Anyway then to pay back the favor i upper cut him in is abdomen,he stumbled back but regained his balance finish him off I did a jumping spin kick to his flew across the room off the mat

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mori-sempi caught him and made sure he was alright.I came over and made sure he was too,then the bell rang , everyone was staring at me in astonishment while i walked out My next class was science,which was in the main building on the 2nd floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! MY GOAL IS TO A LEAST POST A CHAPTER EVERY MONTH BUT ILL TRY 2 CHAPTER!**

* * *

When i walked in everyone was already busy working ,so i walked up to the teacher and asked what i could i do. He said he would find me a partner for the project they were doing . He stood up asked if anyone didn't have a partner and saw a boy sitting by himself working, then pointed to him and said to go work with him .I walked over and was about to introduce myself when i realized it was that Ootori kid from earlier ,so i said hey but he just looked up and nodded, then explained that we were making a robot and said not to touch anything and that he "didn't want his grades to suffer because of another person".I then sneered at him and sat down and started to work on the robot's head. Ootori looked over and questioned why i was starting with the head and not the feet. My response was that even tho the teacher always tells you to start from the bottom up, its easier to start with the head since thats where the basic functions of the robot uaslly raised and eyebrow at me and told me I could continue so i did. By the end of the class i was finished with the wiring and looks of the head .I looked over and saw Ootori only got done with the planning stage, I chuckled .Ootori sneered at me an said "planning is probably the most important part of any project"in his 'I know it all voice so i said "ya well even if someone like you plans does not mean you can beat an awesome person like me",In my know it all bell rang and it was the end of school.I headed down the hall way to my locker and remembered i should probably review some math, since math class is tomorrow and i haven't done any math in like a 100 years.I got to my lock I pulled out my math book and headed of somewhere ,to find a quiet place I could study.

After literally searching for an empty in the first 2 floors , I decided to search on the 3rd floor i searched till i got to the last room,the 3rd music music room...I opened the door and t _hat was the biggest mistake in my life ._ I was instantly blinded by a bright light and the smell of fancy i finally regained my conscious I saw girls everywhere giggle and fonding over guys.I felt like i was going to barf at the sight of it .Unfortunately before i could get out of that hell hole I was of the Hitachiins came over _I think hikaru_ and began talking .He latched onto my arm and I immediately punched him in the face.


End file.
